The invention relates to a container for a substance to be sprayed, wherein the container comprises a reservoir for the substance, the container being provided with operable spray means connected to the container for spraying the substance.
Such a container is known from Japanese patent application JP 256101A and comprises an aerosol with a reservoir for a pressurized substance to be sprayed into a shoe. The aerosol is provided with an outflow channel with a spray head, connected to the reservoir. During use, the substance is sprayed as a spray from the reservoir and the outflow channel via an outflow opening of the spray head into the shoe. The substance can, for instance, effect a disinfectant and/or antibacterial action in the shoe. It is noted that the term spraying is to be understood in a broad sense and may also involve terms such as sprinkling, atomizing, misting and the like.
A drawback of the known container is that the spray sprayed therewith, in particular into the shoe, has a relatively small spray range. As a consequence, during use, only a small part of the inside of the shoe can be sprayed by the container, while a relative large part of the inner space of the shoe remains unsprayed. This has as a result that the contemplated effects of the use of the container are relatively limited. Moreover, with the known container, spraying has to take place over a relatively long period of time so as to bring the desired amount of the substance in an area to be sprayed, for instance in the shoe. Another drawback of the known container is that the spraying means, during use, are relatively difficult to aim for spraying the substance in the desired direction in the surroundings. Consequently, the spray often does not reach a part of those surroundings to be treated by the spray.